Audi R8 Race Car '01
|engine = Group C-spec 3.6-liter V8 DOHC twin turbo |torque = |power = 759 BHP |pp = 679 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Audi R8 Race Car '01 is a Race car produced by Audi. The 'Audi R8 Race Car '01 '''is a Le-Mans Prototype sports car introduced in somewhat 2000-2001 for sports car racing prototype and as a redevelopment of their brothers, the R8R (open top LMP) and R8C (closed top LMP) used in 1999. In its class it is one of the most successful racing sports cars having won the 24 Hours of Le Mans race in 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, and 2005. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. The car appears to be both the #1 (driven by Frank Biela, Emanuele Pirro, and Tom Kristensen) and the #2 (driven by Laurent Aïello, Rinaldo Capello, and Christian Pescatori), who have finished the 2001 24 Hours of Le Mans respectively in 1st and 2nd place. Both cars are available as separate color schemes, with the Silver and Red color scheme as the car #1, and the Silver and Yellow color scheme as the car #2. Colors There are two color schemes available for this car: *Red (#1) *Yellow (#2) Description ''"The legendary machine that won the LMP class of the Le Mans 7 years in a row." The Audi R8 won at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, and 2005. With its blazing speed, superb reliability, and low fuel usage due to its direct-injected FSI gasoline engine, the R8 was the cream of the LMP (Le Mans Prototype) crop. The success started in Le Mans in 1999 when Audi entered two open-cockpit LMP-class R8R and one closed-cockpit LMGTP-class R8C. Combining a carbon-composite monocoque shell with a turbocharged V-8 powerplant, the R8Rs was a tour de force. The cars remained in the top ten for the entire race and finished 3rd and 4th overall. The following year, Audi's R8Rs became the R8. Three cars entered the 24 Hours of Le Mans. The R8s dominated the race from the start. The No. 8 car, driven by Frank Biela, Tom Kristensen, and Emanuele Pirro, won the race, with the other two taking 2nd and 3rd places for a complete podium sweep. The Biela-Kristensen-Pirro team brought the R8 home for the win again in 2001 and 2002, making it the first back-to-back-to-back win by the same team in 24 Hours of Le Mans history. At the end of 2002, Audi retired from works racing at Le Mans, entrusting its R8s to private teams. Team Goh took the overall win in 2004, and Champion Racing's (this time driven by Kristensen) R8 triumphed in 2005. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought for 4,500,000 Credits in the Audi Legendary Cars showroom. Alternatively, it can be won by winning the Circuit de la Sarthe 24h I Endurance event in the Endurance Events hall. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 3,500,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Audi R8 Race Car '01 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 4,137,499 Credits. It is a rare Level 23 car. GT6 In Gran Turismo 6, the Audi R8 Race Car '01 can be bought for 1,925,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior despite its simple look. Trivia *On GTPSP, GT5 and GT6, the Infineon logo was replaced with indecipherable blocks while in GT4, the logo is visible. One of the possibilities for this censorship is due to licensing, while the other states that the Infineon Raceway was changed to Sonoma Raceway by the time GT5 was released. *Even if this car's interior is marked as Detailed, this car has neither gallery view nor working OSD (on-screen display). Pictures Audi_R8_Race_Car_'01_(GTPSP).jpg|The Audi R8 Race Car '01 as it appears in Gran Turismo PSP. As stated above, the Infineon logo was replaced with indecipherable blocks. The OZ Racing logo is also censored. The censorship on both logos still persist in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Gallery Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:LMP Category:Audi Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 23 Cars Category:Ten second cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Open Cockpit Cars